Case Number 14
by Sakura-Cherryblossom4
Summary: I was handed a case file for a missing person ten years old. A cold case. A kid went missing age 7, after witnessing the horrific death of his adoptive father. My job is to find him. Armed with only an old school photograph, and a one-eyed rabbit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own D. gray-man, but I'm supper happy that Kanda is still alive! I mean I knew he was, but I didn't know how long they would drag it out without him.

.

Case Number 14

.

The case was like none I had ever dealt with. I was a master at finding people, for a price. I just never thought such a young person would be so hard to find. I had been given a case file and a copy of his last school picture. On a normal day I would be off and searching right away, but this was not a normal day. The case I had been handed was a decade old and had long been labeled a cold case. How does a seven year old just vanish off the face of the earth.

"Lavi this is a pointless case, why did you accept it?"

"Because we need the money Yuu."

"Don't call me by that name, unless you want to die?"

"We been through this for the last two years. I'm still alive aren't I."

"Not for long if you keep it up!"

"Sure, sure now about this case?"

"It's ten f*cking years old and it's cold, what the hell do you think we can do?"

"Well we have to give our best effort if we want to keep our retainer."

"F*ck my life!"

It's not like I'm not into a challenge, but the kid in question vanished ten years ago without a trace. At seven years old he watched in terror as his foster father burned to death. Well as far as the case notes suggest. Apparently his adoptive father was a biochemist who worked for NOAH and during a lab accident he burned to death.

"How did he burn to death in a lab, and how did the kid see it happen?"

"I don't know."

"You're a useless rabbit."

"Hey no need to be mean."

"He was a biochemist, where does the fire connect?"

"Well as a chemist he could have been working with a buncen burner."

"It has classified next to what he was working on, in fact they never released any information on his work."

"They may have had a government contract that stuff stays hush, hush."

"So what would the government need with a biochemist?"

"Yuu, I think the main point is why would they incinerate there biochemist?"

"Maybe what he was working on was a biological weapon."

"Were jumping to conclusions and you know it."

"Who paid us to find the kid?"

"Let me see…"

Lavi started to dig into the contract he worked up for our retainer.

"His name was Tiki Miki I remember he was tall, dark and handsome."

"You would remember that."

"Aw be nice Yuu, just because I swing both way's doesn't mean I don't think you're hot too."

"You just keep narrowing you life down rabbit."

"I know you love me why else would you give me a cute nick-name and not kill me."

"It's not cute it's an insult, and you're only around to do the paperwork that I hate more then you!"

"Sure keep telling yourself that."

The fact of the matter was Lavi was brilliant in the research department, he could stay up for day's reading if he needed to. In the two years we have been working together we have solved cases and found people that no one else could. Even though we argued a lot and Lavi flirted to much, when it came down to work we always clicked. I would be hard pressed to find someone as good as Lavi, but I would never tell him that.

"Just shut up and run the photo."

"Okay ten years older coming up!"

Lavi placed the photo onto a scanner and uploaded it to a special program that Lavi had written. Anyone could scan a criminal database for a photo match, but not everyone is a criminal. Then there was the fact that the ten year old picture wouldn't match the kid now. So what do you do? Well Lavi created a program that would age a person to what they should look like in a certain time span. Then once that's completed he runs it through what he calls the social machine. This program takes the new composite photo of a now estimated seventeen year old and compares it to photos on face book, smug mug, shutter fly and so on thousands of social sites are scoured for are missing kid. The whole search takes about twenty four hours from start to finish.

"Is that the composite your running?"

"Yah, why?"

"Nothing, no reason."

Lavi looked back at the composite then shifted his eyes back to me.

"He may just be a real looker about now, don't cha think?"

"Che, if he's still alive you mean."

Lavi gazed back at the photo for a minute and sighed.

"Well I don't know about Yuu since you're a-sexual and all, but I would so bang him!"

I had Mugen to his neck so fast even I was surprised. Lavi looked equally shocked at my quick threat.

"Do not say anything like that in front of me again, the kid watch his only father burn to death, surly even you have more respect then that."

"Sorry Yuu I was just…"

"Save it I'm not in the mood!"

I stormed out in need of fresher air. It was strange my head hurt, it was pounding. Why did that picture stay glued to my retinas?

.

.

.

.

.

I know, I know I have to update slave prince, I just lost a lot of my drive on that project. I have written more, but it just wasn't what I was planning originally, it's a writers wall! So this concept came to me on a long drive I made today so I had to write down a starting point before it left me. So I hope you all enjoy this new story and hopefully it will get me gelling on slave prince and free my wall of a block!

Please leave feedback ^_^*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own D. gray-man. If I did Piccolo would not be his American Voice Actor! Because of this I can not watch it Dubbed L

.

Case Number 14.1

.

Lavi came out shortly after Mugen was to his neck. He wanted to check on Kanda. Lavi made a quiet entrance onto the front porch. Kanda felt his presence so he turned slightly to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped my place. I was only teasing because I care about you." Lavi stated before sighing. He leaned with his back on the front rail and looked to Kanda beside him.

"I really thought you were looking at the picture so intently because you thought he was cute."

Kanda rubbed at his temple's with calloused fingers.

Lavi noticed right away. "Do you have a headache?"

Kanda responded simply with a che sound followed by a grunt.

"Go lay down standing out in the sun will only make it worse." Lavi declared in his best worried tone.

"Yes, Mom." Kanda flatly declared as he turned to go back inside.

It still bothered him. That simple picture bothered him, and he didn't know why.

"Go lay down on the couch and get some rest you need more then meditation to function." Lavi then gave him a gentle push to sit on the couch. Kanda for his part was silent. He would normally argue, but he just didn't have the energy. He kicked his shoes off and laid back on the leather couch. This in its self was unlike Kanda, for he would normally never walk in the house with his shoes on.

"I'm worried are you feeling sick Yuu?"

"Don't call me that." It was strained, but it was typical Kanda. "I just have a headache. I will be fine if I lay with my eyes closed." Kanda finished.

"Okay I'll be nice and quite Yuu."

"Just stop pissing me off Baka." Kanda groaned out.

"Sure. Sure thing Kanda, will talk later." Lavi left so Kanda could get some rest. Sometimes he really worried about the guy. He was always wound so tight. One day he might just snap, and kill someone. He might even kill Lavi. Though Lavi was hopeful that being Kanda's only friend might save him from such a fate.

Once Lavi was gone Kanda vacated the sofa and walked over to the printer. He looked down at the picture again. Then back over to the case file. Their was just something that bothered him about the case. Why would a seven year old be at a lab? How in the hell did the fire start? And where could he have gone? Kanda didn't want to look for the kid until he knew exactly who Tiki Miki was. He sat down at the computer ready to do some digging, but realized he couldn't while Lavi's program was active. Annoyed with himself he walked into his room and picked up his Mac book. Returning to the sofa he took a seat and began his research.

Lavi came back to find Kanda was not resting. "Yuu! This is what I have been saying. Your killing yourself!"

"Baka I'm fine, but this Miki fellow is not." Kanda announced.

"Actually he was really fine." Lavi boasted.

Kanda gave him a disgusted look before he continued. "Really Usagi. I wonder how much you got for selling your brain to science?"

"Awe you must feel better. Yuu made a funny!"

"Baka!"

Lavi laughed as he fell to the floor.

"Listen to me Baka Usagi! Tiki Miki is a member of this NOAH organization. So why is he looking for the missing kid of a long dead scientist!"

Lavi calmed his laughing and sobered up enough to answer. "Well I didn't think that was important. This is a job to find someone. Why would it matter who hired us as long as we get paid?"

"I have integrity Usagi. I'm not finding this kid just to hand him over to a questionable company. This is all very suspicious."

"Ha I knew it! You are interested in the kid."

"What are you demented? I don't know anything about him!" Kanda looked about ready to draw Mugen once more.

"Then why do you care?" Lavi continued.

"I told you I have integrity. This all feels shady to me." Kanda reiterated.

Lavi looked back down at the case file and looked up with a grin. "So this kid, Allen Walker dose not interest you?"

"Of course not!" Kanda yelled at Lavi.

"Then why are you getting so worked up about this? We need the money. It doesn't matter who it comes from."

Kanda narrowed his eye's at his long time partner. A dark aura surrounded him. "It matters to me Lavi."

The next day brought rain. Lots and lots of rain. Lavi wondered if he should start building an Ark. He thought it would be important to save animals and such. He also thought that repopulating the planet was his kind of job.

Kanda simply watched the program flicking through the web. Wondering how much longer it would take to finish.

"Hey, Baka Usagi! How much longer is this going to take?" Kanda turned to the red head expecting an answer.

Lavi was still in another world. Imagining which girls and guys he would save with his Ark. He was then brought back sharply with a hit to his head.

"Ouch! Yuu-chan I was going to save you!"

"What the f*ck are you talking about?" Kanda was pissed.

"The Ark. I was going to save you. It was illogical because you would never have sex, but you're my best friend!" Lavi declared with great emotion.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you? Never mind. Don't answer that. I have a really good idea."

"Yuu let me explain." Lavi whined.

Kanda turned away from the annoying one eyed idiot. "When will this be done?" Kanda pointed to the monitor.

"It should be done any second. While we wait let me explain." Lavi started.

"No. I said I don't want to hear it, so shut up!" With that said the program concluded.

"It's done." Kanda stated, before focusing intently on the screen.

After a few silent seconds Kanda turned back to Lavi. "Are you going to start working anytime soon?"

Lavi smiled and made his way over to Kanda. "Still don't like computers?"

"Che, computers are fine. Your program is stupid!" Kanda stated forcefully, and with his hand on Mugan.

"Sure I can see what you mean." Lavi was cautious when Mugan was apart of the conversation. He learned the hard way.

"So what did your program find out about the kid?" Kanda questioned with interest.

"Hold on Yuu. I'm reading as fast as I can." Lavi was a little surprised that Kanda didn't yell at him. Instead he seem to be anxiously waiting. Lavi continued reading.

"Well I have three potential hits for our kid. The first one is about six years old. It mentions the name Allen Walker in a newspaper article about a circus performance in London. His name is mentioned as being a Clown. The next hit is a little over two years old. Apparently someone named Allen Walker robbed a bank in Munich. It's the right name and age, but he was killed in prison. The last is the most promising. It's a facial recognition from our picture." Lavi printed the picture out for Kanda to see.

Kanda brought the picture closer to get a good look. It was hard to be sure. The hair was a different color. He was wearing glasses that he shouldn't need. He also had an inverted star tattooed on his forehead. It seemed to bleed over his eyelid and down his cheek. So much was different. So much was the same. The shape of his face. His eyes. It simply had to be Allen Walker. Kanda had no doubt in his mind. Just like before, the picture captured Kanda's full attention. The cap and gowned made it clear that the photo was from the boy's high school graduation.

"So where did you find this?" Kanda questioned.

Lavi quickly followed a web link to the source page. "It's from the facebook page of a girl named Lenalee Lee."

.

.

.

I will try to update both stories once a week. This will depend on my school load, and is subject to change. I think I just sounded like a bad contract.

.

Please leave feedback ^_^*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own D. Gray-man, but for the record I love Kanda.

Midterms over, time to write.

.

Case Number 14.2

.

Lenalee knew Allen hated getting his picture taken, but she wasn't letting him get out of a graduation picture. When the summer comes to its end Allen will be off to a different college then Lenalee. So right now she was saving as many memories as possible. Allen complained, and made her promise to keep the picture to herself. He was always worried about his picture floating around in public. That meant no facebook update was to feature Allen. She never really understood why he was like that. He seem paranoid about everything, but she loved him like a brother. So for the two years they have been best friends she respected his picture rule. Until graduation day. She just had to have a picture of the two of them uploaded to her page. What harm could it do?

Lavi was finished packing up the car to head for the airport. Kanda was postmarking a package to be sent to their destination as overnight priority.

"Kanda, do you really need to send Mugen overnight?"

Kanda replied with a glare.

"It's f*ucking expensive as shit!"

"Well if the post office let me ship a certain rabbit I would. The flight would be less annoying."

Lavi sulked for a minute, then grabbed his car key's and flight ticket. Kanda grabbed his ticket as well and moved out of the house to the car with Lavi in tow.

They arrived at the airport after their brief stop at the post office. Lavi thought $22.95 to ship a sword to yourself was robbery. Whatever happened to 25 cents for a stamp?

After they got through airport security which took almost two hours, Lavi found a starbucks and made his way to the coffee god. Kanda mumbled something about $6.00 coffees being worse then shipping costs. And something along the lines of starbucks had terrible tea.

Over the loudspeaker system they heard the announcement to board for their flight.

"Flight 36 to California now boarding first class."

Kanda handed his ticket to the man behind the counter. After a quick scan he was sent onto the plane. Lavi follow a minute after. They found their seats and made quick work of putting their carry on away. This was not the first flight they had ever taken. Just in the last year the two had banked more frequent flyer miles then John Travolta.

"Hey Yuu, do you think this Lenalee girl can tell us where Walker's at?"

"Don't call me by that name! How should I know."

"I wish she had answered my friend request. She looks really cute in her pictures."

"Did you ever stop to think she may have a life off the internet. Besides who would want to be friends with you?"

Lavi gave a pout with a fake sniffle to boot. "But two day's is way to long to ignore a request." He emphasized it with his fingers in Kanda's face.

"How should I know. I don't have a facebook, it's a waist of time."

"Don't say that Yuu. If you keep trying then one day, maybe you'll be social."

"Shut up." Kanda pulled out his book for the flight, and tuned Lavi out with the best noise canceling headphones money could buy.

Shortly after flight 36 arrived at LA-X Kanda was renting a car for the week. Once that was situated the pair drove to the Hilton where they booked a room for the night. After checking in and moving luggage Kanda was ready for a shower, and Lavi was already asleep on the couch. After his shower Kanda took a short nap on one of the twin beds in their room. He hated jetlag almost as much as Lavi.

Lavi being the genius he was found out the name of the high school Allen's picture was taken at. After a little Google search he was able to get the address of the school with ease. They would have a good drive tomorrow into Mid-to-Northern California where they booked a room at another hotel just down the street from the school. If all went as planned they would locate Allen sometime in the next two days.

Kanda awoke after an hour of sleep to find Lavi on the twin bed next to his. He wondered when the other had moved from the couch. Stretching his arms out and cracking his back Kanda went to open his luggage. He pulled out some tea he packed and went to the small kitchen to prepare a cup. Afterwards he sat on the couch and turned on the TV and got the weather channel. Sunny. That was a big surprise. He changed the channel.

Lavi stumbled in during Kanda's furious channel surfing. "Easy champ you might break the remote."

"Like I give a shit." Kanda cursed in response.

He wondered how he could be in tinsel town, and also be unable to find good programming.

Lavi put a pot of coffee on despite the time. Kanda hated the taste of coffee, but loved the smell. He secretly liked it when Lavi brewed the black substance.

Kanda felt restless now that he was closer to Allen Walkers location. Maybe Lavi was right for once. Maybe he did like the white haired teen. He had no idea what it felt like to be interested in someone. It simply never happened to him before. How could he possibly like someone he has never met? It was crazy. It made no sense. But he couldn't explain it any other way. He was attracted to Allen Walker. Now whether that remained after meeting the teen Kanda had no answer. The kid could be a total prick for all Kanda knew. He would just have to wait and see.

.

.

And so will the rest of you because that's the end of this chapter

Please Review, Please, Please, Please!

Midterms over woot woot!


End file.
